


The White Canary Meets Supergirl

by haiplana



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, I'm new to this verse and I only watch LOT and Supergirl and a little Flash so sorry if I mess up, Short One Shot, Superhero Fight Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiplana/pseuds/haiplana
Summary: I started writing this in English class when I was bored and kinda went from there. This is what should lead up to Superhero Fight Club 2.0 SuperCanary style.Sara Lance meets the new member of Superhero Fight Club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I low key didn't edit this so sorry for mistakes.

The Waverider's generators hummed as they powered the disguising shield and the other functions necessary to survive. The engines were shut off, of course, as well as other unnecessary functions while the Legends docked in Central City to regroup. They were waiting for Damien Darhk to make his next move, though nothing had yet affected the timeline, so Ray Palmer and Martin Stein, self-ritegeous scientists as they were, deemed it best to wait for a signal that something was awry. Until then, Ray had said, they were to visit their friends Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. The only problem was, Arrow's crew wasn't in Starling City, but they were working on a case with Central City's own hero, the Flash, or Barry Allen.

Sara Lance looked out the window of her room in the Waverider. For being such a modern city, the outskirts were dull and barren. It was probably a good thing, though, because that meant fewer people to hide a timeship from. They had parked the Waverider next to the cabin that Oliver usually stayed in when he visited the Flash, which meant that it was the best hiding spot possible.

"Sara," Ray called from down the hall, "let's go. Oliver and Barry are waiting for us at S.T.A.R. Labs." With a sigh, Sara rose from her bed, finding her staff next to her and exiting the room.

"What do we have today? More of Caitlin's tests, or talking about whatever tech Cisco has come up with?" she snarked, pushing past Ray and down towards the loading bay of the ship. She wasn't usually as negative, and she didn't dislike Barry's friends, geniuses Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, but sitting in Central City was making her feel antsy. She wanted to track Darhk and kill him, avenge her sister's death. 

"You might actually enjoy what we're doing today," Ray said, happy as ever. Sara looked at Jefferson Jackson, a usually mild guy (though he had become quite the hero in the past few months), and even he looked excited.

"We're having Superhero Fight-Club," Jax blurted. Sara froze, a smirk growing on her lips.

"No way," she breathed.

"Yeah," Jax affirmed, his excitement growing. He looked like he could barely stand still.

"Oliver says that we have a special guest, too," Ray added.

"Fresh blood," Sara said, rolling her eyes. "Who?"

"Supergirl."

 

* * *

 

 

"This is how it's gonna go," Cisco started, standing at the center of the fight ring in the basement of S.T.A.R. Labs. "Felicity and I will be the game masters. Whatever we have planned, it's up to you all to get out of it."

"So we have to team up?" Ray asked, earning groans from his fellow team members. "What? It's a viable question."

"And remember," Caitlin said, stepping next to Cisco, red hair pulled back, "don't get hurt."

"Whatever," Sara and Jax sighed in unison.

"Oliver and Barry should be back any minute," Felicity called over the loud speaker. She was already in the booth, ready to pull the effects to give their guest the grand entrance.

"Supergirl isn't an easy girl to find," Cisco added with a laugh. Sara's blood raced in her veins, though she attributed it to the excitement of fight club. Why was her heart pounding because of the presence of the Girl of Steel?

"They're almost here," Cisco said into the microphone, as he had taken his place at Felicity's side. Sara nodded to her teammates, and they backed into the shadows of the circular room. The lights were shut off, and a trap door was opened in the floor. Through the shadows, Sara could see a chair rise from the floor--and chained in the chair was the form of a girl.  _Supergirl._

Next, a door to the outside of the ring opened, and in walked the Arrow and the Flash, in all their mysterious glory. Striding with unaffected power and an air of arrogance, they made their way to the girl in the chair.

"If you don't know why you're here, you're about to find out," Arrow said, his voice deep and menacing. He ripped the hood off of Supergirl's head and stepped back beside the Flash.

"You do know I let you kidnap me, right?" Supergirl said, both parts innocent and confident, humor lacing her voice. Sara was mesmerized by the sound.

"No, we would have taken you," Arrow returned, always saving face.

"I doubt it," Flash whispered.

"Not unless you have a Kryptonite arrow in that quiver," Supergirl fired, and Arrow was silenced. Sara held back her laugh -- Supergirl was smart and charming enough to silence Oliver Queen.

After a breath, Arrow resumed. "Anyway..."

"So what's with all the mysterious-mystery?" Supergirl asked, an excited tremor in her voice, and Sara nearly melted.

"You tell her," Arrow whispered to the Flash.

"Um..."

"Wait a sec," Supergirl gasped, "is this that fight club thing?" Flash nodded happily, and with an even bigger breath, Supergirl ripped from her chains in one fell swoop, as if it had been nothing. "Cool, I've heard so much about this, I'm so excited!" she nearly squealed. Just then, the lights turned on, and Sara saw more of the girl before her. A red cape encompassed a slender body, and dark blonde tresses fell down her back and toned arms. Sara, the Atom, and Firestorm stepped from the shadows to greet their new guest, and Sara entered Canary mode.

"If you though the abduction was cool," Ray began, "you're really gonna like the upgrade."

And then Supergirl turned around to face them, and Sara's heart stopped.

It was as if time stopped, or had slowed down, and her Canary mask fell and she became Sara, falling hard for the sweet, strong girl in front of her. Sara didn't believe in love at first sight, but this was definitely something powerful that her gay heart couldn't handle.

Before anyone could realize what was happening, Sara schooled her features.  _Don't look like an idiot, Sara, look like a badass,_ she thought. So, that's exactly what she did. Twirling her staff behind her shoulder, she lifted her chin in an audacious greeting. Supergirl's eyes passed over her in wonderment, and Sara couldn't have asked for anything more.

"We thought we needed to up the ante for someone of your abilities," the Flash explained, blue lights flashing around them.

"This is awesome," Supergirl exclaimed. "Is this where you train?"

"It's more of a team up training facility," Ray said, "with Team Tech pulling the strings." Just then, the ceiling opened to reveal a mechanical orb glowing with green and red dots.

"Welcome to Superhero Fight Club 2.0," Felicity announced from the booth. "The only rule of this fight club--"

"Is you gotta break the rules if you want to survive," Cisco finished. Pacing across the floor, White Canary twirled her staff, preparing as usual for her fight.

The orb dropped lower from the ceiling, and Cisco called, "Enter the Sphere of Fear."

The crew entered their battle positions, with Firestorm, Atom, Flash and Arrow behind, and Supergirl and the Canary at the helm. Sara fought every urge to turn and say something to the girl next to her, instead holding up her staff in waiting.

" _Commence assault,_ " the orb said in its mechanical voice, " _in three... two... one..._ "

"Oh, boy," Flash whispered, and the storm began. Lasers shot in all directions, dodged by the heroes. Fire shot from the walls, as did spears. The Canary dodged a spear with a flourish, checking for a second to see if Supergirl was watching.

"There's six of us and one of them," Arrow growled, "I think we need to--"

"Team up?" Atom interjected.

"Stop saying team up!" Flash and Arrow yelled. They continued dodging attacks and lasers, doing their best to work together. The Canary side-stepped a spear but was nearly hit by a stray laser, and Supergirl grabbed her and pulled her away. The warmth from the girl's hands spread through her body, causing her heightened senses to react in amazing ways.

"Thanks," she breathed. 

"No problem," Supergirl replied, before moving on. In a moment, though, the lasers stopped, but the orb began to spin and break apart.

"Hey guys," the Canary called, "whatever that thing is, I think it's got back up." She was right, of course, and smaller floating orbs emerged.

" _Let's see if you can conquer your sphere alone_ ," the orb said. The Flash took off first, running around the walls of the ring while his orb chased after him. An orange glow was created by his wake, and his speed created an air current that blew the Canary's hair around her.

The Canary's sphere was right on her, a saw blade emerging down the center. She tried to stop the sphere with her staff, but she couldn't, and the device kept going until she separated the batons. The sphere continued on, and she ducked down so that it could pass over her. Arrow's sphere took the end off of his weapon, Firestorm's hands were trapped in two of them, Flash's feet were tied between two spheres, and even Atom's gadgets couldn't defeat them.

Two spheres went for Supergirl, shooting laser rays at her, which she countered with her laser vision. The spheres drifted closer, until Supergirl could get her hands on them. She smashed them together, and they shattered into pieces.

"Oh, I get it, these things self destruct," Jax supplied, smashing his hands together. The same outcome became of the spheres on his hands. Using her two batons, the Canary swiped at two until they broke. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Supergirl watching, so she blew on the end of her baton for good measure. 

Soon, all the spheres were gone, and they all turned to Supergirl.

"Way to go, new girl," the Atom said.

"You cracked the code," Flash added. "You're our new team savior."

" _I don't understand 'team savior'. Did you mean, 'activate team taser'?_ " the orb asked.

"Wait, what?" the Canary inquired. Not five seconds later, and electricity hit the Canary's skin. Her heart jolted, and even with her high tolerance for pain, she was nearly writhing from the shock. The team all began taking each other's hands, with the Atom's prompting, and Supergirl and she locked hands. Her skin was shocked for another reason, too.

They stood for a few more seconds, electricity coursing through them and reacting with the orb. The system they created caused an overload in the orb, which shut down. The team dropped hands amid raining sparks, and the Canary massaged her aching muscles. Flash exhaled loudly, expressing what the whole group was feeling.

"That was awesome!" Supergirl laughed. "What else you got?"

The lights went out, and they knew more was coming. Firestorm lit his hand so they could see.

"The only other rule of Superhero Fight Club," Flash said, "never ask for more fight club." Red lights flashed and spun around them, and a door opened. The Canary stood at the front of the group, all in fight stances.

"Oh, God, monkey!" Supergirl exclaimed.

"Bad monkey," Flash drawled.

An enormous, mutant gorilla walked into the ring, and the team took a collective breath. Then, all hell broke loose.

 

* * *

 

"So, you're the famous Supergirl," Sara said smugly as she walked towards the edge of the room in S.T.A.R. Labs where a party was being held. They had all (somehow) survived the fight club, and so each hero's team was assembled so they could all get to know each other. Felicity, Diggle, Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, Martin Stein, Nate Heywood, Mick Rory, Alex Danvers, and J'onn J'onzz had joined the heroes, vigilantes, and Legends. Light pop music was playing, and alcohol buzzed through the systems of those who felt its effects. Though Sara didn't drink much, she still had all the confidence she needed to approach the gorgeous new girl. "I don't believe we've met. I'm the White Canary, but you can call me Sara Lance."

Supergirl tucked her hair behind her ear shyly. "Kara Danvers."

"Danvers, huh? Any relation to the Agent Danvers over there?" Sara inquired.

"She's my sister." Sara raised her eyebrows. "Adoptive sister," Kara explained.

"That makes a bit more sense," Sara said, and she took a seat on the table Kara was leaning on. "Want to tell me why a pretty girl is over here moping in the corner?" She got a small smile and a blush from the girl.

"I've just had a tough couple of weeks back at home. This trip has been a kind of escape, but everything is still eating at me," Kara confessed.

"Bad break up?"

"Sort of... among other things. When I embraced my powers and became Supergirl, I really thought I figured out who I was, but recently I'm finding that I'm still not being true to myself." Kara sighed and looked into Sara's blue eyes. "I can't believe I'm telling this to someone I just met."

"Don't worry about it. Anything you tell me in secret is safe," Sara assured, winking for good measure. "Besides, I know exactly what you're going through. When I was younger, I made a lot of mistakes while trying to fight who I was. I couldn't figure out what meaning my life held. I did some terrible things to my sister, things I wish I could take back. But, once I found the right path, everything was right. The person I had been looking for was waiting for me, and when I found her, she changed my life forever." Sara's look went blank with memory.

"She?" Kara asked.

"My ex-girlfriend."

Kara stared at Sara for a beat. "Oh." She wracked her brain for her next words. "You're a... you like..."

"Girls? Yeah, and boys," Sara answered simply.

"I think... I think I do too," Kara exhaled. "I mean, there have been girls that I've liked. And guys. And I'm pretty sure Alex is gay, she's never told me but she obviously has a thing for this lady detective back home. I've just never thought that it was something I could be. Not that I'm not okay with it, I just never understood it, and no one on Krypton told me about it before I went to Earth, and I think it's really great and it might be--" Sara cut off her rambling with a sweet kiss to the cheek. Kara's skin was soft and warm, and it flushed immediately under Sara's lips.

"You're cute when you ramble, Girl of Steel."

"Woah," Kara breathed.

"Will you be in Central City long?" Sara asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kara nodded, still star-struck. "I think the DEO has some cases here."

"Good." Sara jumped down from the table and held out her arm. "Let's get you back to the hide out." Kara took her arm, and they crossed the room and passed the crowd of people mingling.

"Where are you two going?" Alex asked, spotting the girls leaving, arm-in-arm.

"Kara's a bit tired, so I thought I'd escort her back to Oliver's hide out," Sara answered swiftly, continuing on her route. Unfortunately, Jax was on their way to the door.

"Get it, Sara," Jax drawled.

"Shut the hell up, Jax," Sara snapped, flipping him off before leading Kara outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. They stopped just outside, and Sara turned to Kara.

"I'm sorry about that, he's a piece of work," Sara started, but she could barely finish before Kara's lips were on hers in a sweet, tentative kiss.

"You're cute when you apologize for nothing, White Canary."

"Oh, really?" Sara asked, before pulling Kara to her lips once again in a longer kiss. Though Kara seemed nervous, she was willing, and she let Sara take the lead. "Come on. I'll show you our timeship."

Holding Sara around the hips, Kara flew off, causing Sara to squeal with surprise and delight as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

The White Canary soared on the wings of her beautiful Supergirl.


End file.
